


Fandom of Angels

by internationalfandomgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Arguing, F/M, Gabriel writes fanfiction, God and his children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 15:46:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13999374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/internationalfandomgirl/pseuds/internationalfandomgirl
Summary: In heaven the angels spend their time watching television shows of humans’ lives. They enjoy watching the reader’s life and discuss their OTPs. Brothers will be brothers that’s for sure!





	Fandom of Angels

**Author's Note:**

> This was something that randomly came to me and is insired off of this picture that has been floating around on the interwebs for a while. **If someone could teach me how to add a picture on here that would be really helpful so I can show y'all the picture I'm talking about.**

“Cas come on,” Balthazar wined, “it’s starting!”

“Calm down brother it is okay if I miss the first minute. She is just waking up, it takes a while until anything exciting happens, you know that.” Cas smirked at his brother as he walked in before hanging up his phone.

“Guys will you be quiet, I’m trying to take a nap here,” Michael complains from the couch.

“Dude, we are angels, we don’t need to sleep. What did you even do last night?” Cas threw a pillow at his brother.

“Guys! Guys! I brought the snacks!” Gabriel walked into the room with an armful of sweets.

“Of course you did,” Balthazar rolled his eyes at his brother’s sweet tooth.

“Shhhh it’s starting!”

Last week on That’s So Y/N we saw Y/N crushing on Matt. Is he the one?

“Oh I like Matt. She and Matt are my OTP all the way. They belong together,” Michael stated.

“Seriously, no way! She should be with Sabastian. He is so dreamy. You know how much she loves accents. They would be so cute together and she would always try to do his accent and fail miserably because she is horrible at them.” Balthazar winked at his brothers.

“No way! He is European! You know how those guys can be. He is totally not her type. She should totally belongs with someone else,” Gabriel declared.

“And who would that be,” Balthazar and Michael asked in tandom.

“Rich, have you seen the fanfiction the fandom has written about the two of them? It’s awesome!” The statement made the other angels groan and roll their eyes.

“Excuse me, but that argument is invalid. We all know that you write 75% of that pairings fanfiction in existence.” Michael sits up from the couch before continuing, “Matt is her OTP. She thinks he is an inspiration and looks up to him. Do you remember how much she freaked out when he retweeted her a couple weeks ago? Those two are meant to be, I’m telling you!”

The brothers continued to argue Y/N’s one true pairing until a shout cut them off, “Damn it! Why do they keep walking right past each other? I created them as soulmates, why do they keep messing this up?” Chuck was looking over his paper at the television screen.

“What? Who are you talking about Dad,” Gabriel asked.

Chuck pointed to the screen, “Rob. Y/N and Rob were created as soulmates and they keep going right past each other without noticing.”

“What? They have met each other once years ago and that’s it. They barely know each other. Why on Earth would they be a one true pairing?” Michael looked confused and turned to his brothers for support.

“No, they are supposed to be with each other, they are just clueless it seems. I guess I may have to intervene on this one.”

“But Dad, all the fanfiction, no one has ever written Rob and Y/N together, why do you think they would be together?” Gabriel looked astonished.

“Ummm hello…created of the universe here. Have you met me? I know how these stories are supposed to go. I don’t normally get involved since I gave them freewill and all but this one really needs to happen. I’m going to go have a talk with the Cupid’s.” Chuck walked out of the room leaving his sons open mouthed watching him leave.


End file.
